Private Care
by SereneCalamity
Summary: He showed up on her doorstep, his head bleeding and his lip split. There was no way she could turn him away. JaxTara. OneShot.


_I only just started watching _Sons of Anarchy_, and I am completely in love! These two make a really powerful couple, I actually can't get over it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or Charlie Hunnam would be in my bed :)_

Tara Knowles was still getting used to being back in Charming, California. Once upon a time, this town had been so buried deep in her bones she didn't know where it finished and she began. But when she turned nineteen, she knew it was time to leave. Her then boyfriend, Jackson 'Jax' Teller, was getting deeper in with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and even though she had always known that it was coming, the things he was getting into now that he wasn't at school all day were beginning to scare her. And now she was back, eleven years later, and every time she saw Jax, she felt like that lovesick teenage girl all over again. That slow, self-assured, down right sexy smile that he would give her every time he walked past her made her stomach clench. Those blue eyes that would skim over her body quickly before meeting her eyes made her feel like she was standing naked before him. And those few times he had hugged her since she was back, his smell surrounding her and those muscled arms back around her body, made her heart melt.

She tried to push all thoughts out of her mind of the prince of SAMCRO as she pulled her fathers black Cutlass into her driveway and killed the engine. It had been a long day, she had been in and out of the operating theatre since five o'clock this morning, and she was ready to get in the shower and go to bed. Tara stumbled inside, pulling off her blouse, and pants, and sensible shoes before turning on the shower and stepped in underneath the hot spray.

Unfortunately for Tara, the shower woke her up a little, and she decided to sit down in front of the TV for a half hour or so before going to bed. She pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts that barely covered her ass and a singlet, curling up in the corner of her sofa and putting on the late night news. She pulled a hairbrush through her tangled locks, piling it on top of her head.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and Tara jumped, her eyes flying wide open as she looked up at the clock on the wall. It was half past eleven at night.

There was no one who should be calling by her house at this time of night. Her eyes narrowed as she got up from the couch, making her way over to the door and opening it cautiously, leaving the chain across.

"Shit, Jax," she gasped as she saw the man standing outside. She shut the door and pulled the chain off, re-opening the door and letting him. "What the hell happened—no wait, I don't wanna know." She sighed and crossed her arms. Jax shook his head slowly, wiping a hand across his face and spreading blood over his cheek.

"Nah, it wasn't...It wasn't official club business," he murmured. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his appearance. The blood trickling down his forehead and now smeared over his cheek, the split lip, and the blood that was trailing down his neck and disappeared into the hoodie that he was wearing, his Sons cut pulled over top. Tara licked her lips, confused, but more concerned about his injuries than the story behind them.

"Go, sit on the couch," she murmured, pointing to the lounge. He gave another nod as she walked past him, toward her bathroom to grab her first aid kit. When she came back, she had to keep her eyes down to stop her brain going into overdrive, remembering the things that Jax and she had done on that exact couch over ten years ago. She kneeled down in front of him and Jax shuffled forward on the sofa. "So, it wasn't official club business?" She asked, trying not to think about his lips inches from hers.

"Nah, just...Family shit," he grunted.

"This is gonna sting a little," she warned him as she dabbed antiseptic onto a cotton bud. He gave her a half smile.

"I think I'm used to pain, Doc," he replied. Tara nodded and pressed the cotton bud against the cut on his forehead. He didn't even wince as the liquid seeped into the open cut. His eyes met hers, and he could hear her breathing hitch as his blue eyes met her green eyes. She looked away quickly and his eyes dropped, first to her lips, and then to her cleavage, exposed due to her singlet.

"Eyes up, Prince," she said, a slight teasing tone to her voice. Jax rolled his eyes back up to her face, a smirk on his face. "So," her voice adopted a more serious tone. "What happened?" She finished with the cut on his forehead and rested back on the ground as she got out a clean cotton bud. Jax leaned back on the sofa as he waited for her.

"Clay cheated on ma again," he shrugged. "I mean, she's used to it and all, but it's usually only when we're on a run. It was with one of Luann's bitches. Ma found out, had a go at him...As she does." They both laughed quietly. Tara rose up on her knees again, this time going to work on the cut on his upper lip, wiping away the blood that was crusted there and under his nose.

"Your ma can be fucking scary," she grinned.

"Guess that's where I get it from," Jax smirked. Tara pulled back from him for a moment, arching an eyebrow at him.

"You're kidding, right? You're like a puppy compared to Gemma," she stated. Jax laughed and reached out with one hand, grasping her elbow and pulling her back to him, returning her hand to his face. Tara tried to keep her expression relaxed even though his calloused hand was sliding from her elbow to the smooth skin of her upper arm. He heard her breathing quicken as his thumb began to rotate in circles on the soft skin, and he had to bite back a grin, glad he still drew the same reactions from her.

"Anyway, Clay ended up hitting her—"

"What?!" Tara frowned.

"Yeah, a couple times. I came over and saw her face a mess...Fuck, you don't hit a chick..." his gaze hardened. "You don't hit my ma." Tara didn't say anything as she finished off on his face, throwing the bloody cotton buds in a plastic bag and tying the handles together. She stayed crouched on the ground, not wanting to move from where she was positioned on the ground. His legs were parted for her and his hand was still on her arm, sending sparks through her body unlike anything she had experienced in the past eleven years. The last time this heat had spread over her had been with this exact man, in the janitors closet of an airport, as they said their goodbyes before she flew to Chicago. Finally, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"You okay to ride?" He gave her a look that answered her question and she grinned ruefully at the ground. "Stupid question, I guess." She stood up, pulling her arm away from him and crossing her arms nervously over her chest. Jax nodded slowly, standing up, running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair and regarding her with soft eyes.

"Thanks, Doc," he murmured, closing the distance between them, one hand dropping to her hip and pulling her to him. His lips pressed to her forehead and Tara felt her knees going weak at the contact. His other hand skimmed up her arm, feather light over her skin, before trailing up her neck and cupping her cheek. She sighed slightly, her head tilting into his large hand. Jax licked his lips, his own breathing coming out rather harshly as he tilted her head upward, his lips brushing over her nose, and then over her eyelids and down her cheek, until they were just millimetres away from her own mouth. He didn't want to push her, but the urge to kiss her was becoming uncontrollable, until finally he claimed her mouth, softly at first, until he felt her responding, and then his movements became harder, more desperate. Tara groaned into his mouth, her lips opening to allow his tongue into her mouth, meeting it with her own. His touch was just as she remembered, gentle but firm, torturously slow but eliciting an increasing amount of sensations in her body.

"I don't...I don't think this is the smartest idea..." Tara mumbled, trying to pull herself away from him, but her body kept betraying her, wanting more from her childhood sweetheart. Every touch burned through her, lighting a fire in the pit of her stomach and spreading to her centre.

"Smartest idea I've had in eleven years," he murmured back.

"Consider...Yourself...Lucky," Tara managed to say as he pulled her onto the couch with him, her thighs tight on either side of his, her hips moving firmly down on him.

"Oh yeah?" Jax pulled his mouth away from hers, a cocky smirk on his face. "Whys that?"

"Not all my patients get this kind of private care," she replied with a grin. His hands moved from her hips to her ass, grabbing it firmly and pulling her further up his lap, their mouths fusing together once more.

_Leave a review :)_


End file.
